


Needle and Thread

by TheHolyYaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exploding head syndrome- EHS, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), embarrassed shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyYaoi/pseuds/TheHolyYaoi
Summary: "You're like a flower, soft and delicate. You may be covered in thorns in an attempt to distance yourself, so that you can hide in the shadows and wither away in silence. But don't you see? Darling, that will be your downfall"His touch felt light against Shiro's cheek, as if the man in front of him didn't even exist. A ghost of a kiss lay its sweet nectar against his forehead, making tears well up in his eyes as his gaze lifted to meet the others. For a second, he felt as if a blanket of silence had fallen over the both. Shiro wanted nothing more than to reach out for the other male, to hold his face between these hands he called his own. But a part of him knew that it would do him no good. He may have been at fault for what had happened to his previous lover but surely this was too much."Stop, i...i don't know what you mea-"A laugh cut him off, one that made him want to curl up into a ball and hide. It had always been like this, run and hide. Run so that his past wouldn't find him, hide once it had."To be such a pretty flower, one that captures the attention of every soul in this world. I want nothing more than to crush you and watch as your petals can't help but fall down"





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, i'm working on Asphyxiation and i should really go update that but i couldn't help but start to write another fic.
> 
> This is basically about a nervous Shiro who decides to pay a visit to the tattoo parlour across the road from his flower shop. There, Keith finds himself unable to stop teasing the clearly flustered male and Lance only makes matters worse.
> 
> And Shiro's flower shop name was going to be Dandy-Lion but i couldn't stop myself so now it's called Daddy-Lion.
> 
> The characters are all aged up and Lance and Keith aren't human.

Silence. It caressed his soul in a thousand different ways as his legs dangled off the cliff edge. If not for the odd bird or the noise the wind made as it blew, he was sure he could fall asleep to how quiet it was. In fact, he could even say that it was too quiet. Too quiet for it to be comfortable, too quiet to talk to yourself, too quiet to even whisper. The silence was the type that kept you from speaking, one which felt as if you were being held at gunpoint. Because in that moment, for however foolish it may be, one fears to break the silence. And Shiro could respect just how powerful something nonexistent could be. Cold air brushed against his body, sending a sudden chill down his spine, spreading goosebumps across his arms. 

The wind tousled Shiro's hair, drawing a sigh from his lips as he reached up to run a hand through it. Just a few hours ago, the sun had stained the sky with an orange hue, silhouettes of birds flying home lay across it as he gazed up. A breeze fluttered around, gently caressing everything it touched with fingers that brought comfort. His gaze dropped from the sky to watch the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. His eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. His lips bore the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he enjoyed the current situation. The wind drafted across his body and in the silence, he could hear it sweeping around. Looking down, he could tell that the drop from the cliff would be deadly, one would meet their end almost instantly due to the sharp rocks at the bottom. But he found peace where he sat, a place where he could gather his thoughts for a moment. 

Cold licked at his face and crept under his clothes, spreading across his skin like shards of ice. The sky had darkened once his feet hit the road, flowers that he had collected from the cliff now lay in a basket. They wouldn’t live long if he didn’t make it home quickly, Shiro would replant them and set them on his bedside table. He already had several plant pots in his house, one of every size and colour. Shiro had always found that the flowers which grew on the cliffside always died faster than the ones he’d replant. Perhaps from being stepped on or not receiving enough care, he could only want to make sure that they lived for as long as possible.

Raising his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned, he started to make his way home. He didn’t know what time it was, nor did he care to find out. All he knew was that in a few hours, he’d open his shop and greet his customers. However, tomorrow he had something else planned, something that made his fingers tremble from his nerves taking over. It wasn’t extreme, nor would it cause him harm but Shiro would finally meet the two people he could only hope to meet. Their names were Keith and Lance, the owners of The Paladin which was known to be one of the more famous tattoo parlours. They also had great reviews on piercings, whenever he’d ask about them there’d always be a comment or two about them being great with their hands. 

Shiro had only caught sight of them once and had never turned a brighter shade of red in his life. Something about them just made him want to _melt_ , as if they could see right through him. That’s what made his nerves rise, Shiro had only been stared at like that once in his life and that had not turned out well for him. He told himself that it was foolish for him to act like how he was, he was 24 years old for god's sake. So, he could only hope that he wouldn’t embarrass himself tomorrow, he had a piercing appointment with Keith. 

Now, what Shiro was getting done was an entirely different prospect. The man had _several_ piercings, from his tongue and a septum to both his nipples. What he wanted to get now was a step up from his other piercings, it was on a very sensitive region of his body, his cock. He liked trying out new things, but he couldn't decide what excited him more, the pain that would come from being pierced or the feeling of it after. The Jacobs ladder piercing had always caught his attention from the very moment he had stumbled upon it, it was rare to see firsthand and one could only wonder about how it would feel. Essentially, it was a piercing that went along the underside of a cock, consisting of a series of barbells in a ladder configuration. 

His gaze lay on The Paladin once he made his way to his shop, stopping for a moment as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Above the tattoo parlour, a light flicked on and despite it being late, Shiro could faintly hear a laugh escape through the open window. A part of him would grow jealous of the relationship Keith and Lance had, it wasn’t hard to tell that they were more than just workmates. His keys rattled in his hand, several keychains dangling from the ring as he unlocked the shop door. Shiro had opened Daddy-Lion 3 years ago, having found his love for flowers to be something that comforted him.  He had had his ups and downs and was currently still recovering from his past experiences, so to be able to grow something from how much care he put in, amazed him. The sound of laughter caught his attention once again and he found himself turning around to lock eyes with Keith. The other male had been half leaning out from his window, a smile stretched across his lips as a tanned hand moved the curtain apart. 

Lance was probably past drunk at this point as he pushed Keith aside to squish in beside him, bright blue eyes immediately found their way to him. Shiro’s eyes widened for a split second, dropping his keys as he averted his eyes. A faint blush ran up his neck to lay flat against his cheeks as he reached down to pick them up, embarrassment raking through him. Lance’s robe was half on, hickeys evidently laying against smooth skin as if they were meant to be seen. A half filled wine glass swayed from side to side, making the dark coloured liquid tip over the rim. From his peripheral vision, he could see Lance lean over to whisper something to Keith, making the other roll his eyes as he took the glass away.

“Oh! You there” A voice shouted, followed by soft giggles and the sound of someone hushing them.

Shiro could only continue to fumble with his keys, opening his door quickly so that he could avoid a conversation. He thought that he was prepared for tomorrow, but he had to mentally prepare himself before speaking to them. And right now, he didn’t have time for a pep talk. Maybe they were talking to someone else on the road, surely he wasn't the only one out and about.

“Aw don’t be like that, we won't bite~ Well at least, I won't. I can't speak for Keith though, he's definitely a bite-”

“Lance!”

His skin heated up despite it being cold and with a nervous chuckle, he glanced back up at the two. A car passed between them and although Shiro was already halfway through his door, he couldn't find the will to be rude enough to just ignore them. Once he had given them the attention they craved, both males smirked down at him, eyes narrowing with a glint of mischief. He shivered, blaming it on the wind despite the fact that he felt as if he was being eaten alive where he stood. Their gazes held something he couldn’t pin down, as if they could see right through him. Like prey to a predator, Shiro could only feel himself wanting to hide. They brought back a feeling that the male hadn't felt for a long time, one that made him want to do a series of things that he knew he would regret. 

“Don't forget about your appointment tomorrow pretty boy. Keith’s been talking about you all day; don’t disappoint otherwise I'll have to come and collect you” Lance winked as he spoke, making Keith shake his head a little before disappearing behind the curtain. 

Shiro gulped, nodding his head before quickly entering the shop, locking the door behind him once he had. He let out a long breath, one that he hadn't realised that he had been holding. If they spoke like that to him, so effortlessly yet teasing, they’d have him wrapped around their fingers in mere seconds. With that, he flicked on a little light, watching as it illuminated the dark room around him. Something told him that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight yet he could only hope that everything would go smoothly tomorrow.


End file.
